Tribute
by someoneorother123
Summary: We all know what the 74th hunger games was like for Katniss, but what about the other tributes? This is Liliana's story
1. Chapter 1 & 2

Okay before everyone writes reviews about how the girl from District 9 died in the bloodbath blah blah blah. This is not canon ok so don't kill me. Thanks and enjoy the story.

* * *

Chapter 1- Victory Tour

I stumble back home through the thick snow lying on the street. I have to get home in time to watch the compulsory victory tour. I pass the house next to us. The lights are on and I see people inside, but they aren't who they used to be.

My friend Evanna or Evie as we called her used to live there, she was my best friend and we were like sisters. Then 6 months ago she was reaped for the 73rd Hunger Games. At 13 she was the youngest tribute in the games but surprisingly she survived till the top 10 when she was brutally ambushed and murdered by the career pack. The boy who killed her ended up winning. After the games her family moved away. I still see them sometimes but not very often. I walk into my house and spread the roots I had gathered over the table. My mother cooks them and uses some of our grain to make bread. We gather around to watch the victory tour stop in District 10. First there are recaps of the games and then recaps of the tour in 11 & 12. The boy who is from District 1 makes a speech. Tomorrow he will be doing the same thing in District 9. My district.

The next day we have to get up early and head to the square. We have the day off school. I stand p the front of the crowd near the stage and near the platform that Eve's family is on. There is her 16 year brother, who my sister has a crush on. Her twin brother who is my age. Her younger brothers who are 11 and 9 and her 6 year old sister. Her mother is holding a 6 month old baby. The baby Evie never got to know. He makes a speech but I don't pay attention. I am glaring at him. I hate him for winning the games and killing my best friend. I think he sees me glaring at him. He catches my eye and sighs. Then he walks of stage.

Chapter 2- The reaping

6 months later...

I wake up. I know its a special day but I can't remember why. Then my heart sinks, its reaping day. My sister Reyna is huddled up to me. She is only 11 so she isn't in the reaping. I look over at the other 3 beds in the room. Everyone is still asleep. When they wake up we eat breakfast in silence. My mother, father and 2 younger sisters are worried for me and Aurora my 16 year old sister. After breakfast we get dressed into our best clothes and head over to the square.

They check my name and I stand in a group of other 14 year old girls. My name is in the reaping 12 times, not as many as my sister. Her name is in 32 times. I am worried for her. Our escort a man named Rudolph walks to the stage. He introduces himself then the mayor reads the Treaty of Treason. Then Rudolph announces that its time for the reaping. "Ladies first" he says. I have a flashback to last year. I was standing next to Eve holding her hand both desperately hoping the name he read out wasn't us. He read out Evie's name and her hand went slack. She walked to the stage "Evie!" I cried. Since then I have always felt terrible about not volunteering for her. Rudolph reads out the name for this year

"Liliana Adams"

I gasp. No this can't be happening. But it is. I walk to the stage and Rudolph asks for volunteers. I catch Aurora moving forward probably volunteering. I can't let that happen. I catch her eye and give the tiniest shake of my head. She looks at me and starts crying. Then Rudolph picks the boys name "Rye McDonald" he calls out. I see a tall 15 year old boy with dark hair walk to the stage. I've seen him around school but never spoken to him.

We are led off into rooms to say goodbye to our family. I remember coming into this room last year to say goodbye to Evie. My family walks in Isla my 8 year old sister runs to me and throw her arms around me. She cries into my shoulder. I can't help it. I start crying too. I say goodbye to Reyna and Aurora as well. Reyna gives me a bracelet she made put of flowers and grass. I doubt I will ever see my family again. But I promise I will try to win for them. We say are last goodbyes and I am marched out of the room and onto the train.


	2. Chapter 3 & 4

Chapter 3- The train

Our mentors are Desmond a victor from the 45th games, he is quite old and Meadow the victor from the 62nd games she is about 30. District 9 has also had another 2 victors from the 6th and 39th games. The man who won the 6th games is dead and the man from the 39th games is very old. Too old to mentor. We don't say much on the train. Rudolph tries to start conversations but they soon die out. We watch the recap of the reapings, all the tributes from 1,2 and 4 are volunteers. The others mostly slip my mind. District 9 is shown and I see myself walk to the stage. The tributes from District 11 are very different. The girl is tiny and looks even younger than 12 and the boy is massive, he looks like he could even beat the careers. A girl from 12 volunteers for her younger sister. Hardly anyone volunteers from the lower districts.

Dinner is the same just eating with not much talk, the food is amazing and there is so much of it. Nothing like what we get in District 9. I gulp as much down as I can and then head off to be. We will arrive in the Capitol tomorrow. I can't sleep I am too worried and nervous. When I do finally get to sleep I keep getting woken up by nightmares. Mostly tributes getting killed from past games or them starving to death or mutts attacking them. Eventually I give up on sleeping and just lie awake, thinking...

The next day we wake up and eat breakfast. There are so many foods I have never seen before and they all taste amazing. Rye comes up to me and says "So the hunger games, my worst nightmare has come true" "Yeah" I reply but we don't talk much after that. We arrive in the Capitol. It is massive with huge buildings and strange looking people. We get off the train and are then taken to our stylists.

Chapter 4- The Opening Ceremony

My stylists are Caro, Henryk, Zarralla and my head stylist is a woman named Ambre. She has decided to dress me in a dress woven from Wheat. We have to wear something that reflects are district and our districts job is grain. First Caro, Henryk and Zarralla start to as they say "Make me look human" they wash and brush my hair and paint my nails and put makeup on me. It is torture.

Then Ambre shows me the dress, surprisingly it doesn't look too terrible, but it does itch when she puts it on me. Then we are taken to the chariots Rye is wearing what looks like a toga made from wheat. Then the chariots start going. District 1 goes first they are dressed in silver with jewels, thier job is to make luxury items. Then District 2 goes and finally it is District 9s turn. I try to remember what to do. Smile and wave. The crowd claps as we come on. Unfortunately we aren't making to big of an impression but they like our costumes more than some other districts. Then District 12 comes on. I stop and stare. They appear to be on fire? The crowd soon forgets about all the other districts. When we stop in a circle I can't help but glare at then "Thanks for taking away any chance we has of making an impression tonight" I think. Then President Snow makes a speech and we are taken to the training centre.

We arrive at a tall building and are taken up to the 9th level. The place is amazing it has heaps of rooms and I even get my own bedroom and bathroom. We eat dinner, if possible the food is even better than it was on the train. Meadow tells us to go to bed early as we have training tomorrow, one of the most important things to do before the hunger games. I go to my room and lay down on the massive bed and fall asleep instantly.


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Training

The next day is training we have to get up early and eat breakfast. We then go down to the training centre, we are some of the first to arrive just the tributes from districts 2 and 7 are there already. When all the other tributes come down the head trainer Atala teaches us about the training centre and all the station. There are a lot, the fire making station, the edible plants station, the archery station the list goes on and on. Then we are told to go and try the stations.

The first station I go to is the fire making station. I want to go to most of the stations that teach you how to survive in the wild as I'm not very good at that, but I manage to start a fire. Then I go to the edible plants station. I visit other station sometimes chatting with other tributes then we are called to lunch. People sit at tables and I choose one to sit by myself. All the tributes from 1,2 and 4 are sitting together. The Careers as they are called. They win a lot of the games as they actually train for them before being reaped. The girl from 10 sits down across from me, we chat a bit mostly about training and how great the Capitol is. I learn her name is Vonnie and that District 10 is very poor. It sounds a lot similar to District 9.

The next couple of days are pretty much the same. Get up, eat breakfast, train, have lunch, train, have dinner and go to bed. Each night I miss my family more and more. On the final day of training we have our Private Sessions. I don't know what to do maybe make a fire or do something with a weapon. We go in order of districts. After Rye comes out it is my turn. I walk in and introduce myself then I go over to the fire building station and build a fire. The Gamemakers aren't paying that much attention as they are getting bored having already seen 15 kids. I then go over and choose edible roots before cooking them over the fire. I am then dismissed

Later that night they show our training scores. This affects sponsors because they tend to sponsor the tributes with high training scores. All the careers get high scores both from 1 get a 9 and both from 2 get a 10. The rest are pretty low. Then District 9 comes on, they show a picture of our head with the number we got beside it. We don't do very well Rye gets a 5 and I get a 6. The other tributes are pretty much the same except for 11 & 12. The little girl from 11 gets a 7 and the older boy gets a 10. The boy from 12 gets an 8 and surprisingly the girl from 12 gets an 11! Even higher than all the careers. We are told to go to bed early as tomorrow is our interviews.


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Interviews

The next day Meadow, Rapheal and Desmond drill us through what we have to do at the interviews. I don't pay much attention as I am too nervous about tomorrow. When the games begin. My interview angle is supposed to be witty and humble. Rye is suppose to be funny. I am very nervous there are so many interviews that you have to make the audience remember you.

After being drilled we are taken to our stylists. Ambre decided to dress me in a sparkly yellow dress. Her assistants do my hair and apply makeup then I am dressed. The dress is very pretty and looks very expensive I'm sure it could feed my family for months

We arrive at the interviews a man named Caesar Flickerman who is the presenter comes to the stage and the interviews begin. First is the girl from 1 Glimmer her name is goes to the stage. Each tribute gets 3 minutes to talk, but there are so many tributes that it still takes ages. I am finally called up.

"Hello everyone this is Liliana Adams from District 9" announces Caesar. He asks me questions and I try to answer them whilst also playing along with my angle. He asks me things about my family back home and what I like about the Capitol. "So do you miss your friends back home?" He asks. "I don't have many friends my best friend was reaped into the hunger games last year" I say. He knows about Evie as he interviewed her last year and we talk about her. It actually feels good to let out all my feelings. Then the buzzer goes and my time is up.

Rye comes on next and he completely forgets what he's supposed to be doing. He just looks at his hands and answers the questions very nervously. Then the rest of the tributes are interviewed. I watch the girl from 12 laughing with Caesar. Then she spins around and she looks like she is engulfed in flames. I think that it is unfair that some people get an edge just because they have better stylists. Then the boy comes on he is a natural at interviews and District 12 appears to have outshone everyone again. Then he declares that he is in love with the girl Katniss. The crowd goes wild and forgets about everyone else. I decide that I hate District 12. They will be the ones who get sponsors, they outperformed everyone in the opening ceremony, training scores and now the interviews. I hope they die on the first day, then I feel guilty about wanting them to die.

I can't sleep that night. I am too worried about tomorrow, my death sentence. I try to figure out what to do but every time I think about it I burst into tears. Eventually I just give up on trying to sleep and lie awake trying to think of every memory about my family, friends and District 9. It may be the last time I ever get to think of them.


	5. Chapter 7 & 8

Chapter 7- The Hunger Games

We are woken up at dawn and taken to a hovercraft where they check our names and insert trackers into our arms. Then we are taken to the Launch Room. Ambre is there and she hand me a jacket and Reynas bracelet. I put it on and smell it. It reminds me of home. I step into a cylinder and say goodbye to Ambre. I am taken up to the arena. The nightmare is beginning.

I look around the arena the cornucopia is in the middle of a field with supplies scattered around it. To my left is a forest and behind me is a lake. There are 60 seconds until we are allowed off our circles. I look at the other tributes. Next to me is the girl from 4 and the boy from 7. I can't see Rye anywhere. 30 seconds. 20 seconds then 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1 GONG.

I sprinted to the cornucopia and grabbed as much as I could. A pack, two knives and a sleeping bag. There was fighting going on all around me. All I could hear was weapons clashing and screams. I ran as fast as I could from the cornucopia to hide in a field with very long grass. I spied on what was happening through the long grass. I could see some bodies lying on the ground, I could see the boy from 7 who stood next to me fighting with another girl for a pack. She stabbed him and he fell to the ground, I could also see the girl from 2 chucking a knife at the girl from 12 and the boy from 1 having a sword fight with the boy from 5. After a while I couldn't stand seeing everyone fight so I went through my pack, it wasn't a very good pack inside I found some food, a bottle of water and some matches. I spread out my sleeping bag and ate a tiny bit of a loaf of bread I got. I wasn't very hungry. 9 cannons sounded in the air. The deaths from today. Then the death recap started there was the girl from 3, the boys from 4 and 5, then both from 6 and 7, the boy from 8, then Rye. I wasn't expecting that he looked like a good fighter, I felt very bad that he had died today. We weren't friends but he was the only person I knew here. The girl from 10 Vonnie was shown then the Capitol seal came on and th sky went black. I sighed then lay down on my sleeping bag and fell asleep.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but I woke up later in the night when I heard a cannon. Someone had died, suddenly I heard rustling. I lay on the ground and hid. I could see the boy from 11 prowling through the grass, he looked even bigger from the ground if that was possible. Luckily he didn't see me and moved on.

Chapter 8- Day 2

In the morning I pack my stuff and get ready to move. I need to find other sources of food and water because soon my food and water would run out. I ate the rest of my bread and drank some water before moving on. I searched for hours eating and drinking along the way but there didn't seem to be any sign of water in the field. My water bottle was only about half way full now. I decided to head to the forest to see if there was any water there.

A couple of hours later good luck struck. I found a small pool of water in between the forestand the field. I filled up my water bottle. I should probably have put something in it to clean it but I didn't have anything. I decided to stay down at the pool for a while and drank as much as I could from the pool. But the games don't work like that and soon after I saw people running. I ran to the nearest tree and started to climb. I wasn't a very good climber but I made it to the top. I watched as a boy quickly ran by. The boy from District 3. He was very fast. He was being chased by 6 other tributes. The Careers, the tributes from 1, 2 and 4 probably. "Wait" I thought to myself "didn't the boy from 4 die" the careers ran past and I could see both tributes from 1 and 2, the girl from 4 and the boy from 12. That was surprising I wonder why he joined. The careers weren't very fast and they soon lost the boy so they retreated back into the forest. I was starving but I didn't want to eat any more of my food because I didn't get much in the first place and there wasn't much left. Luckily I spotted a blackberry bush like the ones from home. Then I remembered that they might be poisonous. A rabbit ran by and I threw my knife at it. It didn't kill the rabbit but it knocked it down. A grabbed the injured rabbit and fed it some berries. The rabbit seemed fine so I grabbed some berries and ate some. Then I killed the rabbit. I didn't have anything to cook on so I took a risk and just ate it raw.

At night the anthem played and the girl from District 8s face was in the sky, she must have been the cannon I heard last night. I settled down in my sleeping bag and fell fast asleep. I had very strange dreams one where I was drinking but the water just made me thirstier and thirstier. In another I killed a rabbit and at night its face shone in the sky. Then I had a nightmare where the careers and the boy from 3 were chasing me and were about to kill me when I woke up shaking in my sleeping bag.


	6. Chapter 9 & 10

Chapter 9- The Fire

I tried to get back to sleep but couldn't. So I packed my supplies and headed for the forest. I kept to the edge so I could spy on what was going on at the cornucopia. Then I smelt the smoke.

I saw fire in the distance. Gamekeeper fire. I ran. I tried to put as much distance between myself and the fire and ran back towards the field. I decided to circle around and head back behind the fire. I heard a cry coming from the forest but there was no cannon. I ran to the edge of the field and hiked around past the lake. Always keeping to the edge and looking at the cornucopia.

After a couple of hours I stopped and my stomach started to growl. I dug my hand down into the ground and pulled up a chunk of grass. I cut off the green bit and leave the edible white part of the grass before eating it all. It tastes disgusting but I manage to eat it. I continue hiking around till I reach the edge of the forest. The fire has already stopped and there was no sign of it except for the charred trees. I set my sleeping bag up under a tall oak tree and search for dinner.

There are acorns on the tree so I pick them and eat that and some of my bread. The anthem plays but nobodies face is in the sky. No one died. I try to remember who is left. Both from 1 and 2, the boy from 3, the girl from 4, the girl from 5, me, the boy from 10 and both from 11 and 12. 13 left. Almost half of the tributes are dead. Maybe just maybe I can get back home. With that happy thought in my head I fall asleep.

Chapter 10- Day 4

Once again I am woken up by a loud sound. This time it is someone screaming. The sound is very close. I hear yelling of "To the lake" and quickly run out of the way so whoever is yelling doesn't see me. I see movement in a tree above me but I don't stop to find out who it is. I see a 3 girls running around. Two of them are covered in big swollen bites.

I recognise the bites. They are tracker jackers. Last year a boy at school got bitten by one from a nest that was near the school. His face swelled up and he ran out of the school screaming. People said he was having hallucinations. Since then we have been taught exactly what to do if you get bitten and how to avoid them. I try to remember. Smoke. That sedated them. To make sure that no wasps are near by I strike a match and set a branch of leaves on fire. The fire goes out but there is still lots of smoke I wave it out in front of me. I see 2 girls one trips over and a cannon sounds. The other girl disappears too. I see the third girl staggering around as she falls to the ground in a small clearing near me.

I walk over to her. I do not recognise her because she is covered in bites. I don't think she will live. To much Tracker Jacker venom will kill you. She seems to be in agony so I walk over to her. She sees me and mouths something. I think she is the girl from District 4. "Help me" she mouths. There is nothing I can do except put her out of her misery. I throw my knife and it lands right on her chest. "Thank you" I vaguely hear her whisper. Then the cannon goes. I move out of the way as a hovercraft comes to pick her up. A second hovercraft appears in the sky. Probably for the other girl that died. I wonder what happened to the other girl.

I head back and set up a camp. I leave to go gather some roots and when I return I notice that some of my food is missing. "Who took this?" I ask looking around. But I see and hear nothing. I sigh and eat my small dinner of chopped up roots the death recap starts. Two girls died. The girl from 1 and the girl from 4 who I killed. 11 of us left. I suddenly see a shape move in the distance and a girl appears in front of me. The girl from 5. "Allies?" She asks. I contemplate either accepting or killing her. I decide on becoming allies. "Sure" I reply.


	7. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Allies

"Why do you want to become allies with me?" I ask. "I've seen you around, you seem pretty resourceful so I thought you'd be a good ally" she replies. I notice that she has not got a pack, food, weapon or anything. "How have you survived all this time when you have no food, pack or anything?" I say. She replies telling me about how she has hid and stolen off the other tributes. I remember my missing food and realise that it must have been this girl who stole it. She must be very smart to sneak around without getting caught I think that it must be a good idea to have her as an ally.

We chat as we eat dinner. Her name is Mariana, she is 15. She doesn't reveal anything else about herself and just asks me questions about myself. After dinner we settle down for bed. She is taking first watch. For the first time I feel safe with someone watching me. Well sort of she could kill me in my sleep. This is the hunger games after all.

I am waken by Mariana for my turn at watching. She falls asleep instantly. I wonder whether I should desert her or kill her. I decide not to. She could help me. I start to feel a little drowsy so I busy myself by gathering more grass and roots. By the time Mariana wakes up I have already prepared breakfast.

We spend the rest of the day preparing supplies. We hear a voice very quietly in the distance so we head in that direction. I spot the boy from 10 eating before standing up and leaving for a bit. Mariana and I sneak in and steal some of his supplies. Food and water. We hear footsteps in the distance so quickly move out of the way. We spend the evening following him so we can steal more of his supplies if needed. That night I am on first watch. No tributes died today.

The next morning we get up early and move to the lake toget water. We know the careers are there but we cannot find any other water source and we desperately need water. We avoid the careers camp near the cornucopia by circling around to the other side. I can still see them in the distance. They look pretty shocked from the previous day and some are still covered in bites. Surprisingly I don't see the boy from 12. I wonder how he deserted them without them killing him, but I do see the boy from 3. I had forgotten about him I wonder why they let him join.

We fill up our water and set up camp in the thick trees near the lake. After a quick dinner I fall instantly asleep. Tired from all the walking we did. It seems that as soon as I am asleep I am shaken awake. "Is it my turn for watch?" I ask tiredly. "No but I heard something, I think it is the careers" I immediately get up and we scramble up a tree. The sun is just starting to rise but I don't think it is a real sun. The careers don't seem to spot us they are to busy trying to figure out who is left. I notice the boy from 3 is not with them. Mariana says "this is our chance to steal some of their supplies".


	8. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Steal

We creep around the lake to the cornucopia where the career have all the supplies piled up in a pyramid. The boy from 3 has gone. I wonder why the careers left thier supplies unattended? When I tell this to Mariana she nods thoughtfully then says "Oh I just realised something, the boy from 3 must have re-activated the land mines. You know the ones that blow you up if you step off your platform before your meant to". She's probably right, she seems very smart. And I was wondering why the career let that boy join. "So how are we going to get across?" I ask. She smiles at me then carefully hops onto a patch of grass.

I nervously watch as Mariana carefully steps from one bit of grass to another. I wonder how she can tell where the land mines are. In the distance I see smoke from what looks like a bonfire. That's probably what the careers are after. I wonder who set it up. I hope it is a trap caused by the Gamemakers. Mariana teeters for a moment on one spot. I turn away hoping that she doesn't activate a landmine. When she finally reaches the supplies she quickly grabs some packs and food then continues hopping from one bit to the next. In the distance I think I see a pair of eyes, but when I look again they are not there.

When Mariana reaches the forest. We quickly move out of sight of the cornucopia just in case the careers come back. A few minutes later we hear a deafening explosion coming from the direction of the cornucopia. Someone must have accidently set off one of the land-mines. But there is no cannon, the person who did it must have miraculously survived.

We hear a scream of rage then a couple of moments later a cannon sounds. I wonder who it's for? Maybe the careers discovered whoever set of the land mines or maybe the person just died from a fatal injury. Then I have an idea "Mariana, if the careers leave then whatever's leftover from the explosion will just be there for anyone to take". She thinks its a good idea so we head back over to the cornucopia to scavenge whats left. Luckily the careers are not there. I stay in the trees to keep guard whilst Mariana goes and collects whatever's left. I see her picking up a knife and a pack. Again I think I see a pair of eyes in the distance. I see a rustling in the field and Mariana seems to see it to because she immediately runs back over.

Someone screams. It sounds like a boy and then a cannon sounds. Mariana sorts through her pack. It still has a few things in it. She also managed to pick up a knife and a torch. Unfortunately there is no food in the pack, so I teach Mariana how to pull up roots and how to prepare them.

She shows me how to weave a net and together we manage to weave a very big one. Big enough for a large animal to get caught in. We hang it up in a tree and leave it. Hopefully my tomorrow morning it will have caught something. When night falls the death recap starts. Two tributes died. The boy from 3 and the boy from 10. They must have been the cannon. I wonder if the boy from 10 was the one who set off all the mines. I'm on first watch that night, which is good because I don't think I'd be able to sleep anyway. So I lie awake thinking. I realise that there are only 9 tributes left. The three careers, Mariana and I, District 11 and District 12.


	9. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- The Birds song

I wake up. For a moment a forget where I am, but then I remember that I'm in the hunger games. That I'm almost certain to die. Mariana is up as she was just on watch. We gather roots for breakfast, then go and check on our trap. It is empty so we leave it, my thoughts wander to my family. I haven't thought about them in ages. I feel really guilty about that but I suppose when your supposed to be fighting to the death there are other things to worry about. I wonder how they are feeling?

Watching me, there eyes glued to the screen hoping and praying that I don't die. I remember doing that last year. I wonder if I make it to the Top 8 if they will interview them. I remember being interviewed last year being Evie's best friend. She came 7th. I look at my token, the bracelet Reyna gave me. Thinking about her makes me want to cry. But I can't. I can't look weak otherwise there will be no hope of getting sponsors. The funny thing is as soon as I think that a parachute floats down.

It is our first gift from a sponsor! We open it and it is a big meal and a sleeping bag. This must have cost quite a bit. Maybe anyone who wanted to sponsor us was waiting until we showed signs that we could actually win. I give the sleeping bag to Mariana as she doesn't have one, and we eat part of the meal together. It is the first substantial meal I've had in days since I've been in the hunger games. Then the screaming starts.

It is coming from our trap and we race over to see the little girl from 11 caught in it. I want to save her but I can't. Because she has to die if I am going to get back home. She is screaming someone's name, Katniss the girl from 12 I think it is. I spot someone coming towards out trap. Probably Katniss. But it's not, it's the boy from 1.

He throws his spear, the little girl doesn't see it coming and she can't move anywhere anyway. I never thought our trap would catch another tribute. The spear enters her body as soon as the girl from 12 arrives, she fires an arrow at the boy instantly killing him. A cannon goes off, I turn away there is no way the girl can survive something like that and I don't want to see her die. We make our way back to the camp just as the cannon goes, I think I hear birds in the trees humming some sort of song. Mariana looks devastated "I think it was our fault she died" she says. I know it is and I feel terrible about it but I respond by saying, "She had to go, a little 12 year old never would have made it far and anyway it was the boy who speared her not us". But I know deep down that it is our fault.

We set up another trap. Mariana seems reluctant to but I tell her that it is a very slim chance that another tribute will just happen to step into our trap. Luckily we catch a rabbit this time, we cook it over burning coals then eat it along with some crackers we got from our sponsor. The Capitols anthem blares over the arena and the boy from 1 and the girl from 11s faces are shown.


	10. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- The Other Side

I wonder if the arena eventually ends or if it just goes on forever? Probably ends. Thoughts like this pass my head whilst I take watch. The sun has risen so I lean over to shake Mariana awake. For breakfast we eat the rest of the rabbit. We decide to just spend the day resting as there isn't much that we can do. We lie on our backs staring up at the sky and talk to eachother.

Time passes so we decide to sort our packs. There is not much food left. We will have to go find some again tomorrow. We have 3 knives and 2 sleeping bags as well and some leaves that I think can help soothe burns. A sound rings over the arena. It is an announcement. We listen eagerly hoping that it is something that will help us. It isn't. It is just a message saying that 2 tributes can win if they are from the same district.

I try to remember who is left. The tributes from 12 and 2 can benefit from this. Personally I would bet on the tributes from 2 winning. I've seen the boy he is massive, brilliant with a sword and so strong and while to girl is smaller she never misses a target when she throws her knives. The girl from 12 seems to be pretty good, she did get an 11 but I don't know how and the boy was good enough to join the careers though I haven't seen him since.

The others left are just us and the boy from 11. I wonder if my family has been interviewed yet since I have made it to the top 8. Well the top 7 now. 'Wow' I think to myself 'I have made it to the top 7!'. I wonder if there is a slight chance that I may win. Suddenly I feel a sense of overwhelming danger. I think Mariana feels it to. We turn around.

It is the pair from 2, the only remaining careers. The boy is wielding a massive sword and the girl has an extraordinary amount of knives strapped to her. We scramble back and grab our knives. I'm not brilliant at throwing knives but I threw a few at the training centre so I take my chances. The knife goes a bit off target and hits the boy in the shoulder. Unfortunately I was aiming for his face. He winces in pain but I know it won't kill him. The girl smiles at me and says "is that really the best you can do?" Before I know it the girl is pinning me to a tree behind me. "I don't think so" she snarls.

I see the boy shove Mariana over and he takes out his sword. "Mariana" I gasp. I don't have time to wish for her safety because the girl is holding a knife to my throat. 'Well' I think to myself 'I think this is it'. In my mind I thank everyone I have ever known. My family, Evie and now Mariana. Then in one clean motion the silver knife moves quickly.

Pain. That is all I feel. Overwhelming pain coming from my throat. I fall to the ground screaming. I vaguely see a girl with red hair crouch beside me crying "Liliana, Liliana please don't die". Then I remember what happenned. I am dying. I grab hold of Marianas hand "Don't let go" I whisper. I close my eyes.

A cannon booms above me and everything goes black.

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I killed the main character. I have always wanted to do this. Anyway this might be the end. Or it might not be. It depends if I know if people are actually reading this story so please review and tell me if you want me to continue it. **


	11. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- At Peace

I sit at my desk struggling to complete the maths problems we were set. Suddenly the TV switches on in the classroom. It's been doing that lately, whenever something important happens in the games. We all sit up and stare at it. The cameras follow the two tributes from District 2, Cato and Clove as they prowl through the forest in search of other tributes.

They find 2 tributes. I recognise the girl from 5. And my sister. I sit frozen staring at the screen terrified. Liliana throws a knife at Cato, then the girl Clove pins her up against a tree. I can see everyone else in my class staring at me but I am just looking with horror at the screen. They swap to a shot of the girl from 5 backing away when the Cato knocks her over. She has a knife as well that she throws and it distracts him for a second before she quickly gets up and runs. The cameras swap again just in time to see Clove slitting Liliana's throat. She falls to the ground and the cannon soon goes off.

I stand up and run. "Reyna, come back" my teachers calls. But i keep running, out of the classroom, then out of the school. "My sister is dead" I say out loud before collapsing to the ground in tears. An old woman comes out of the nearest house. "What's the matter?" She asks "My sister is dead" I say again quietly. She helps me stand up and I thank her before running again. All the way home. I rush thought the front door to see my parents sobbing. I throw myself on my bed and cry.

I cry and cry and then suddenly it stops. "She is at peace now with nothing to worry about" I think. I feel much better and get up off my bed and walk out. My parents and Aurora and Isla are still crying. There is a knock on the door and our neighbour walks in "I'm very sorry" he says quietly, looking down at his feet. That night we eat dinner in silence. The death recap starts in the TV and they show the footage of Clove slitting Liliana's throat. I feel angry. Angry that this girl had killed my sister in one quick motion. They show other shots, mostly of the girl from 12 Katniss kneeling next to the boy Peeta. I thought they were madly in love but they don't seem to be. That night the other side of my bed is cold. Liliana should be there to comfort me but she isn't. I feel so lonely.

The next day I stay home from school. All the tributes are called to a feast at the cornucopia. The girl from 5 Mariana who was Liliana's ally grabs her pack and runs. Good I'm going for her now. I watch as the Clove taunts Katniss from 12 and is about to kill her when the massive boy from 11. Thresh I think his name is comes and with his bare hands throws a stone at her, killing her. Good now I'm going for him as well.

Over the next few days both Mariana and Thresh are killed. I don't know who I'm going for now. I am now watching mutts chase the 3 remaining tributes. One brings down Cato and soon he is begging Katniss to shoot him. She does and it seems as thought they won. Then an announcement comes and tells them that only 1 can win. I watch as they both pull out berries, the ones that killed Mariana, and are about to eat them when they are stopped and both crowned as winners.

I stand with my family around a coffin that has Liliana's body in it. I have only attended 2 funerals in my life. My uncles who died when I was 6 and last year at Evie's. The coffin is lowered into the ground and I stand up to make a speech. "Liliana was a brilliant sister and friend, I only wish she could have been with me for longer. But now she is at peace with no worries of starving, being cold and dying. She is safe."

* * *

Well guys that's the end of the story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think and soon I will be doing a sort of sequel. Thanks for reading.


End file.
